


战争后的黎明

by mendota



Category: Mulan (2020)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendota/pseuds/mendota
Summary: 花木兰x仙娘
Relationships: Fa Mulan | Hua Mulan/Xian Lang (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	战争后的黎明

**Author's Note:**

> 恶搞玩梗文，梗源自天山童姥，沉睡魔咒等  
> 文笔稀烂，很长时间没用中文写过东西了
> 
> 总的来说就是巫女教会小姑娘正视内心然后反被扑的故事  
> 当事人仙某：现在就是后悔，非常后悔

马蹄声划破京郊夜晚的宁静，红衣少女策马而行，少女并非意在赶路，反而兜兜转转地，似乎在借着月光寻找着什么。  


终于，她停在一处山头前面，拴好马摸黑进了山洞。  


走着走着看见山洞深处隐隐透着些许光亮，少女心中渐渐燃起希望，脚下步伐加快。  


峰回路转，山洞尽头一块巨大的寒冰赫然立于眼前，莹莹地泛着蓝光。冰内封着的，正是朝思暮想之人。  


虽然这场景瞅着莫名眼熟。  


“仙娘！仙娘！我是木兰！”花木兰朝着冰块里的人喊去，然而久久得不到一丝回应。她焦头烂额，也顾不得其他，提剑向着冰块砍去。

冰内的巫女仙娘十分无语。早先她分出一丝神魂化作鸟儿去城中打探消息，听说那皇帝老儿不仅承认了木兰的地位，还赐了一方万里挑一的宝剑，此剑锋利无比，可谓杀人不见血，削铁如削泥。  


谁知道花家小姑娘居然用御赐的宝贝干这种事。  


仙娘叹了一口气，吃力地挥了挥手指，冰块裂出一道缝隙。  


木兰顺着裂缝钻进去，这才发现所谓的冰块只是薄薄的一层，大概是用来阻挡郊外野兽的侵袭的。而冰层内水气缭绕，温暖惬意。  


隔着层层雾气，木兰和仙娘四目相对。她有很多话想跟巫女讲。  


.......那日我救完陛下回去却找不到你…..  


……他们说巫女死后身体也会消散，可是我总还抱着一丝希望……  


……这些天我找遍了京城附近大大小小的山洞…..  


然而纵有千言万语，此刻竟无语凝噎。木兰通红着脸，好半天才憋出一句。  


“你眼妆挺防水的。”  


对话向着奇怪的方向去了。  


要不是胸口痛，仙娘几乎要笑出声，她嘴唇弯起一丝弧度：“是啊，我涂的是油彩。”  


仙娘心中也是十分想再见到花木兰的，然而多年来她流浪四方，早已对重逢没了概念。再者说来，她虽与木兰心意相通，几次短暂的相遇却都是在战场上，如今双方卸去铠甲仅着布衫地坦然对坐，却还是头一次。  


然而这小姑娘居然还嫌她不够“坦然”，竟胆大妄为地开始解起她的衣服来。  


“你要干什么？”仙娘嘴上说着，却没有阻止木兰的动作。自打中箭，她总是觉得身子被千斤巨石压着，连抬手的力气都没有。  


“不要害怕，我只是想看看你的伤口。”  


“我又不怕。”  


“不怕就让我看看。”  


“那你就会害怕了。”  


木兰不置可否，她在军营什么没见过，大家同为女子，仙娘没理由多出一条胳膊来，实在是没有什么可怕的。可是等她小心翼翼地剥落仙娘最后一层内衫，看见对方胸口上那道黑漆漆触目惊心的箭伤，却还是顷刻间滚下泪来。  


这道伤口似乎与寻常箭伤有很大不同，距上次的决战已然过了十余天，伤口却依然没有丝毫愈合的迹象。  


木兰声音颤抖了：“为….为什么要亲自替我挡箭。”  


“那是可汗父亲留给他的最后一支箭，萨满布下诅咒，那箭一经离弦，便一定要见血的。”仙娘懒洋洋地满不在乎，然而转脸看见小姑娘泪眼朦胧的，终是不忍心，“有什么可哭的，一时半会儿还死不了。”  


木兰忍着泪凑近了仔细观察，近到仙娘的肌肤甚至可以感受到她的呼吸，近到木兰可以看到伤口附近遍布的蛛网似的黑色血管，看那细小的血管试图一点一点将诅咒传至全身……  


而她无论如何也不能再次失去仙娘了。  


毫无征兆地，木兰将手掌覆在仙娘伤口附近，掌心处突突地颤动，那是仙娘的心跳。  


“别，木兰，不要浪费你的元气。”仙娘今晚第一次感到慌张，紧接着剧痛席卷全身。  


疼痛并不可怕，仙娘这辈子经历得也不算少，可怕的是它们彼此联结，此时的疼勾起彼时的痛。恍惚之间，仙娘看到父母的回避，小弟的嫌弃，看见村民们的凶恶和恐惧，看见战斗中自己双手沾满鲜血，明明只是一瞬，而她重历悲凉而充满罪恶的一生……可渐渐地，木兰的面孔重又清晰了起来，木兰满头大汗，口中念念有词，右手拼死按住她的胸口，任她挣扎中化出的两只鹰爪在手臂上刻出一道道血痕也不挪动半分。  


约莫过了一盏茶的功夫，仙娘忽地吐出一口黑血，那黑血散落在地上便消失不见了，而之前仙娘那如负千斤的沉重感似乎也轻松了一半。等到呼吸平稳一些之后，仙娘才意识到自己又一次躺在小姑娘怀里了。她听到小姑娘欢欢喜喜地盘算：“果然有效！我之前在皇家书库找地图的时候曾经看到过用元气疗伤的方法，若是每天运行一个大周天，不出三五个月…..陛下已经赦免你的罪责，到时候我在京城寻一间屋子…..”  


木兰口中计划着念叨着，手指轻轻摩挲方才按压过的地方，之前蛛网似的血脉经络几乎已经淡得看不见了，这里也恢复了仙娘本来的肤色——而木兰突然意识到了一个可怕的事情。  


仙娘生得很好。  


又岂止很好。方才木兰的注意力全被伤口吸引了去，这才注意到仙娘浑身上下只剩下一件摇摇欲坠略等于无的两当，余下的软香温玉被她尽收眼底。更可怕的是，木兰意识到，自己下意识的反复摩挲，恐怕目的不仅仅是出于疗伤。  


见到木兰窘态，仙娘来了精神，她刚恢复了几分力气，便一定要花这几分力气逗一逗木兰。仙娘挑起木兰下巴，非逼着她与自己对视不可，然后笑问：“好看吗？”  


木兰被她看得心中一热，做贼似的立马移开了手。可是她转念一想，不对啊，花木兰啊花木兰，不是不久前刚刚发誓要忠孝真的吗？而且仙娘最痛恨别人对她撒谎了。木兰犹豫良久，鼓足了勇气直视仙娘的双眼。  


“好看！我能再看一会儿吗？”  


那声音中气十足，理直气壮。  


仙娘听到这话一怔，过了很久方才默默拾起内裙，盖在身上背对着木兰躺了下来。她知道木兰还在看着自己，将内裙提了提遮住绯红的脸颊。  


下次化妆要把整张脸都涂白，她想。


End file.
